War and dark magic spells
by MaytheVampire
Summary: Right before the war Branin fights to stay and, well fight in the war for hogwarts.    better story than summary i'm bad at summaries...T T sorry


"Branin you need to leave the school, now you wont be able to fight as well as everyone its a a half moon tonight" a short black haired boy with non-matching eyes "Elliot is right please Branin you wont be yourself" Elliot's younger sister said sweetly from the couch of the Gryffindor common room. Branin stood there glaring at everyone in the room. "you don't know what i can and cannot do" he snapped. Dante who was standing near the window spoke in his usual calm voice "oh, yes we most certainly do know what you are capable of when you are in transition" Branin turned and shot him a low growl,when his eyes went to Dusk who sat in a chair right next to Dante and the window,her eyes looking pleadingly at Branin. Jack sat in the chair nearest Branin deep in his torn thoughts, he had barely been in the same room with Branin since 3th year but he saw that his friend had not changed alot. "Bran, i think you should go as well, from what i remember you can't even hold your wand during this time" He added into the argument. Branin turned his head slightly giving Jack the darkest of glares. "you have no right to speak about what you think about me" he was already thinking illogically. There was a knock at the door and 3 hufflepuff students walked in. "Angel, Anthony, Andrew tell Branin he should get as far away from the war as soon as possible" Dusk's honey sweet voice like voice ran through Branin's ears. Angel walked up behind Branin, she viewed Branin as an older brother, something that was common with the people who get close to him. "she is right" her soft voice hurt him as she lightly touched his arm.

He pulled his arm away and looked at the fire that was growing dim in the fireplace. Anthony and Andrew sat in the chairs next to the fire. "come on bro, you aren't stupid you know you wont be able to control yourself in battle" Anthony looked sympathetically at Branin. Andrew just sat in the chair silently like he did around this many people. His dark sunglasses flickered in the light of the fire. "Anthony you too?" Branin stared at the floor in front of him. He shrugged " sorry bro, but ya know you can't even still still in class on these days" Elliot nodded "you're about as jumpy as chocolate frogs" Adele giggled and everyone looked at her. "what it was funny, i think we need some laughter, especially now, Branin you are never this serious...it's a total bummer" Branin rubbed his forehead. "it wouldn't be such a bummer if you lot just let it be, let me stay with out hounding me about it" a chorus of "no" was shouted at him with the exception of Adele,Dusk, Angel and Jack who had not made up their minds completely. Branin growled loudly and turned, Spotting the closest thing to him, the table with the set of wizards chess that had the last unfinished match still set up. He bared his growing fangs and pounded down on the table, cracking it in half. "now was that really necessary?" a very familiar voice rang from the threshold to the Gryffindor common room. Branin turned his head slightly to see Alice,Rose, and Fred Snape entering. Branin stood up and straightened himself out when he saw Alice. "what was that all about?" Rose asked as she walked over and sat next to Adele who smiled widely seeing her. Fred ignored Branin and went to sit next to the fire. Alice passed by Branin to stand next to Jack where he was standing previously. "Alice you know i can handle myself, you saw, tell them i can, tell them i am able to fight" He waved his hand around to them. Alice looked at rose over her shoulder the back at Branin. Her eyes narrowed "no you can't handle yourself and if that is the reason you are all worked up, then i'm going to say you really should leave the school then" Dante shifted to look out the window "yes Alice that is what we were telling him before you arrived" everyone looked up at waiting his outbursts of cuss words and anger but they were shocked to see that he did nothing but stare down at Alice. His expression turning from anger to complete betrayal. He opened his mouth to say something but decided not to, he gave one last glance around at everyone then turned to the door. He stopped before he got out of everyone's sight, without turning to face everyone he spoke low "you all know i can handle myself in my wolf form... especially a select few. And someone knows I have enough control over myself to not change" His glare returned to his face as he walked out,slamming the door behind him.

Branin stormed out of the castle after fighting with seemingly everyone. That was what he did most of the time but this time no one expected him to do what they said. Jack had gotten up as soon as the door slammed shut and left the group of shocked friends. He hurried down the stairs watching Branin stop once for the small group of their other friends Ina,Sam,Zachary and Evan. They tried to talk to him but he just pushed through them almost causing Sam to go over the railing of the stairs. Jack ran down to them "are you alright?" he asked Sam as she yelled at Branin's back. She turned to Jack and wiped off her annoyed look "hiya Jackie" she said "where are you two going i thought we had a meeting?" Jack kept an eye on Branin "they are still having it, they just-" Jack started to shuffle around them "voted him off the island...see ya" He ran after Branin as fast as he could down the stairs, the only people he knew that were close to Branin's height were Dante who was an inch taller than him but very nerdy and thin and Fred who was only an inch or two shorter than him they even had some time trying to catch up with Branin when he runs. Jack finally had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and almost lost Branin when he heard some girls yelling at him. He followed the sound of their annoyed voices. When Jack turned the corner to see who it was he saw Ginny Weasley,Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang picking up their books that Branin most likely knocked out of their hands. He ran up to them already out of breath "which way did he go?" Ginny pointed to the left. "bloody git went that way" Jack nodded and started to run again in the direction Ginny had pointed him in.

Jack finally found Branin walking towards hogsmeade when Jack caught up to him. "WHAT THE HELL!Branin stop" he waited for Branin to slow down "go back Jack, they want you there" He said glaring ahead. Jack huffed and ran in front of Branin. He rolled his ice blue eyes and tried to shuffle around Jack when he felt Jacks hands pushing him back. "I SAID STOP! DAMNIT!" his eyes were full of worry and anger. Branin stopped moving and glared at Jack. "what" he growled out. Jack put his arms down, finally going up against Branin, who not only was a few months older then him but also towered over him. "Branin, we need you at the castle even if everyone thinks you can't fight because of your condition" Branin went to speak when Jack cut him off "BUT they KNOW they need you there anyway. You should have seen Dusk's face when you rushed out" Branin looked at the ground and scowled. Jack tilted his head to be in Branin's view. "you should have seen Alice's face...and Adele...every one..." Branin swallowed a lump in his throat and finally looked Jack in the eyes. "Alice was the one who told me to leave..." Jack ran his hand through his hair frustrated. "but she didn't think you would, you've never listened to anyone before what makes this different?" Branin just stared at Jack. "i know i can't persuade you to come back b-" Jack froze turning his attention to the background where the school stood. "THEN WHY FOLLOW ME!" Branin yelled. He watched Jack as his expression changed. Branin turned slowly to see what had made Jack go silent.

Branin's heart dropped when he saw it, The school was under attack. The invisible wall that had went up only minutes before had started to crack. Branin's worst nightmare had come true. Hogwarts, his home for 7 years was threatened. Something that seemed impossible a year ago. Branin's first thought however was not of the school, or the students...not of anyone except the girl who told him to get out. "Alice" he breathed. Before Jack could stop Branin he was off. Running full speed back to Hogwarts. Jack had to break into a full speed sprint to even keep withing 10 feet of Branin. As he ran Branin could feel his wolf instincts start to threaten his body. He could feel his sight get better as the Ice blue iris's turned into a dark golden color. Usually he would stop and try to calm down but his legs wouldn't allow him to. He felt his body fight against him but he pushed it away. His heart beat faster and faster as he approached the wall that kept him out. He was about to charge through it when Jack tackled him. "NO!" Branin pushed him off "WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed at Jack as they both got up.

Branin started to charge at the wall again when jack grabbed him by the arm "No you cant even touch the wall without getting disintegrated" Branin grimaced and glared up at the wall, bearing his fangs at it he picked up the nearest rock and threw it at it "GOD DAMNIT!" Jack stepped back and watched his friend he once considered brother. Branin kept picking up nearby rocks and chucking them at the wall. Each time they glided to the wall just to evaporate into dust. "FUCK YOU!" Branin screamed at it as he grabbed a small boulder next to Jack. Jack went to stop him but froze in shock when Branin picked it up as easily as he had picked up the smaller rocks. He threw it and it crashed into the wall disintegrating slower then the other rocks. Jack looked to the front of the school and saw the wall had been breached, it looked as if it were cracking into pieces and falling away. "Branin" jack yelled over the sounds of Branin's anger. Branin wiped around to yell at Jack when he said "Look" he pointed to the wall as it fell. Branin looked up and blinked, his eyes started to faze back into their normal ice blue color.

"alright then come on!" Branin went to turn back to the wall when Jack once again stopped him "no not yet...we have to wait till it's all gone" Branin tugged at his hair angrily. They stood there and watched as the last glimpse of the purple-blue light of the wall disappeared. Without Jack to say it was safe Branin began to run. Jack ran after him blindly. "Branin where do you expect to enter!" Jack yelled at Branin as he lost some distance. Branin didn't reply he just kept running knowing exactly where he was going. Jack soon knew where they were going as they got closer to where Hagrid's hut stood. Branin was the first to see that the bridge was gone. He scanned the surrounding area and saw the last glimpse of men running to the front of the school. Branin ran up to the edge of the ground and saw a man hanging off the edge, a few people went to help him, Branin looked closer and saw that it was Neville Longbottom and the people helping him up were Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Behind them stood Adele and Dante with a few more students he couldnt be sure on identity.

Jack had finally caught up to Branin. "hey is that Neville?" he breathed heavily. Branin stared at them. "HEY! NEVILLE! GINNY! LUNA!" Jack yelled breathlessly. The three on the other side of the broken bridge looked up at them. Neville yelled back after getting to his feet "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OVER THERE!" Jack looked at Branin who was looking at the castle, searching for something he could not see. "oh you know, breaking rules..." he said after a moment loud enough for Neville to hear. Luna stepped up "I don't think you guys can get in through this way anymore" Jack nodded "yea we figured" Luna waved at them as the rest of the group went back into the castle "Luna" Neville called she turned and ran after them. "hey jack" Branin said after a moment. Jack looked at him confused "yea?" Branin pointed to the ground in front of him "stand right here for me?" Jack looked confused "why?" Branin looked at him blankly "just do it" Jack was hesitant but stepped where he pointed. Branin looked at him for a second then behind Jack to the other side of the bridge. It took Jack a moment to figure it out but it was too late.

Branin raised his wand "Depulso" White light flew out of his wand and hit Jack sending him flying back. He closed his eyes wishing this wasnt happening but was shocked when he hit the wooden floor of the other half of the bridge. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times before sitting up. He saw Branin across the large gap pacing. Branin was searching through his mind for any spell that could get him over there, being half werewolf rendered him unable to use and apparating spells. He stopped pacing and looked at Jack who was standing there waiting for him. Branin thought of all the possible ways the spell on his mind could go wrong then he looked up at the school and thought of who was in there. He looked straight ahead at Jack with a concentrating look. Without a second thought Branin pointed his wand at the ground by his feet. "Ascendio" he shouted.

Jack shook his head,"bloody idiot" he whispered . They had gotten lucky with him but that spell was strong and this one only shoots the caster straight up in the air. While in the air Branin didn't dare to breath. He kept his eyes on Jack who had a horrified look on his face. When Branin felt himself fall he closed his eyes "shit", knowing the distance left between where he was and where he had to be was to far off. He opened his eyes just in time to feel himself crash onto the wooden floor 5 feet away from Jack. He looked up at Jack breathless, Jack had his wand out and nearly dropped it. His mouth open slightly as he breathed hard. Branin got to his feet, shaking. Jacks mouth slowly turned into a wide grin, Branin couldn't help but laugh. Mid laugh Branin smelled a new presence with them. He stopped and turned quickly to see a Death eater making his way towards them. "Expelliarmus" Jack and Branin shouted waving their wands quickly at the man. He waved the spells off and casted one at them, Jack moved out of the way just barely missing it. Branin glared at the man "Expelliarmus" He waved his wand sharply at the man then without taking another breath he yelled "epoximise" Yellow slimy glue like liquid spilled out of his wand and went to the man's feet sticking him to it. The man had easily waved off the other spell but it was a distraction Jack casted a few other spells while Branin casted some. Finally the man's wand flew out of his hand after a short duel.

Jack ran over and took the man's wand "come on Branin" he turned to run into the castle when he stopped Branin had a dark look on his face as he walked by the man. "Sectumsempra" he whispered as his wand shot out white light. The man started to bleed as Branin ran by him, Jack stared at Branin horrified "where did you learn that spell?" Branin ran by him "its amazing what you find when you are in the room of requirement" Jack was dumbstruck for a moment but shook it off and followed Branin into the school. "we're in..now what?" Jack asked looking around the nearly deserted hall."i have to find Alice...tell her i'm sorry..and" Jack patted Branin on the shoulder "just like you, a war is going on and you go to the girls" he laughed nervously then started to walk away "meanwhile i have to help fight" he said with a sad smile. Branin nodded and smiled slightly "you know thats not all i'm going to do, and as soon as i'm done i'll be out their kicking more ass then you could ever do" Jack snorted out a laugh and looked at Branin "i'm sorry" Branin shook his head "theres nothing you should be sorry for" Jack ran up to Branin and they bear hugged like brothers do. "dont get killed" Branin whispered to Jack as he pulled away and quickly turned away avoiding Jack's eyes. "same to you" Jack said as he started walking backwards in the opposite direction.

Branin started to run down the hall smelling the air, searching for the two people he needed to see. He located someone who could help him He turned the corner into madness, spells,hexes and jinxes flying through the air at every direction, debris and screaming. Branin's senses screamed at him to get out but he pushed on smelling the air for Fred Snape. He scanned the room that once could be called a classroom. He located the tall black haired boy. "Fred!" he yelled as he dodged and sent spells while running to him. Fred looked around and glared "what are you doing here?" Branin sent a curse at a near by death eater and it hit sending the man flying backwards. "where is your sister?" Fred turned back to cast a stunning spell at an enemy. "which one?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Really Fred where is she?" Fred turned back to Branin "she should be with Ginny in the dunge-" Branin cut him off "i just saw ginny on the bridge, and she wasn't with her" Fred looked worried for a moment then shook it off "well i don't know i'm busy here, you go find her"Fred turned away from Branin and tried to hide the worry in his eyes. Ginny promised to stay with Alice.

Branin growled and turned away running out of the room he sniffed at the air and found Anthony and Angel's scents near by. He started to follow it, the trail leading him out into the courtyard. In the corner fighting off some enemies Anthony stood in front of Angel who appeared to have a blood running down her hand. Branin ran over to them, casting a stunning spell at the unsuspecting people trying to kill them. "Branin, y-your back?" Anthony stared wide eyed at Branin not believing it. "of course i am, why would i miss the biggest party in Hogwarts history" he said sarcastically. "whats wrong with you?" he asked Angel concerned. Angel held up her hand, it was bloody and a large cut ran from her palm to her elbow. "i got hit, and this is from my wand practically exploded on me..."she stood up straight revealing her wounds being much more serious then they thought. "ANGEL!" Anthony's voice and face was covered with worry and concern "i feel fine, really" her right side was bloody and cut up.

"Anthony take her to-" He stopped thinking the hospital wing would be safe. "to where?" Anthony said looking at Branin. He shook his head looking at both of them "i-i dont-" it dawned on him now "myrtles bathroom..." They both looked at him confused "What?" Anthony asked "it has to have been blown sky high by now" Angel added. "Well do you have any better idea?" Branin said looking around. Anthony picked Angel up "alright, but can you cover us?" Branin nodded still looking around. "have you seen either Alice or Dusk around?" Angel smiled "last i knew Alice was still in the dungeons with Professor Slughorn" Anthony nodded "i saw Dusk running to the great hall with Elliot too about, maybe 15 minutes ago" Branin nodded and started them moving.

They made it back inside with no trouble and up to the floor with the bathroom. When they saw Dante and Adele "Adele what are you doing Elliot is going to be so mad" Angel said still in Anthony's arms. Adele ran up to them a sad look on her face, Dante following close behind her. When they were standing in front of the three Branin saw tears in Adele's usual happy eyes. "a-andrew..h-hes dead! th-the bad guys saw he was alone and..." Adele whimpered as Dante rubbed her arm gently. Angel started to tear up, she was angry at him for pretty much ditching her earlier, leading to her injuries until Anthony came to her rescue. Branin was speechless, he never was close to Andrew or even liked him but he never wanted him dead. Anthony stood in silence staring blankly at the ground, the news that his cousin was dead did not hit him yet. "c-come on we have to go...t-to the" Anthony started walking. He took a deep breath and turned slightly "Branin go find Alice and Dusk protect them like you protected us..."

Branin watched him walk away with a silently sobbing Angel in his arms. He turned to Dante and Adele "can you stay with them..." Adele looked up at him, she was the shortest in their group of friends, even shorter than Alice by an inch or two "you need back up, you shouldn't be alone, thats how Andrew..." She pleaded with Branin but he turned her down "no, i can handle myself" Dante nodded and started to go after Anthony and Angel, pulling Adele with him. "NO!..Branin...wh-where's Jack he should be with you" Branin shook his head "he went off to fight with..." he stopped trying to remember if he said he was going to find someone. After a moment he looked at Adele "he's with Neville and Luna" he lied, Adele looked a tiny bit better. "ok...but i'm going with you anyway" She started to walk to him when Dante picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "HEY, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DANTE PUT ME DOWN" Dante gave Branin a quick smile then started off after Anthony and Angel. "Bye" Adele said as she struggled in Dante's grip. Branin turned quickly and headed to the first floor.

After a few quick duels he made it to the first floor. The dungeons to his left, and the great hall to his right he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Every part of his body told him to go left, so he went with his instincts. He ran down the stairs and to the entrance to the Dungeons. Half way through the door he heard Professor Slughorn yelling out spells. Branin walked into the dungeon halls cautiously. He could see the spells lights gleaming to his right. He turned to go down that way when he saw Slughorn get disarmed. Branin had grown close to his new potions professor, he wiped his wand out and sent a stunning spell at the unsuspecting death eater. Slughorn turned around quickly to see his savior. "Branin, my boy such a great surprise" fear and shock still plastered on his face. Branin looked around "professor, where is Alice?" He looked regretful "i'm sorry, i don't know she took off after another guy up the stairs while i was busy with him" he looked over at the paralyzed death eater.

Branin ran his hands through his hair impatiently. "DAMNIT!" he kicked at the floor and started paceing. Slughorn walked over and picked up his wand. "we could go find her, she left about 5 minutes ago" Branin stopped pacing and looked at Slughorn, more angry at himself for not being there earlier. "AND YOU LET HER GO!, SHES SMALL,FR-" He remembered her punching him earlier that week and stopped. He looked away from Slughorn then back at him "sorry..." he turned to go back up to the first floor. "Branin, i have every bit of confidence in her, as well as you" Branin stopped staring angrily at the floor, trying not to tear up from all this stress he was feeling. "Professor, thank you" Slughorn looked confused "what do you mean" Branin had a melancholy smile on his face as he turned for the last time to face him "for everything you've done for me...with my mum and dad" He just nodded as he watched Branin run back up to the first floor.

He had gotten back up to the platform that breaks off in three directions, back down to the dungeons, up the stairs and to the great hall. He turned to the great hall just as he saw Jack run by towards the door. "Jack!" Branin yelled. Jack stopped and looked around, finally catching sight of Branin he ran to him "hey, ya find Alice and Dusk yet?"Branin shook his head "no, you wouldn't happen to know where they are ri-?" Jack pushed Branin to the side as a green light shot passed them, a Death eater appeared behind them. "Sectumsempra" Jack shouted pointing his wand at the shocked Death eater. Branin looked at Jack "useful little spell huh?" Jack said with a twitch of a smile "anyway, Dusk was in there a minute ago, i don't think she left yet" he pointed to the great hall. Branin nodded and patted Jack on the shoulder. "so when are you going to be ''kicking more ass'' then me?" Jack joked as Branin jumped down the stairs and headed into the giant room. Stopping for a second he gave Jack the shortest answer he could think of "I already did" Jack stood on the step smiling slightly while shaking his head.

Branin walked into the great hall, or what was left of it anyway and looked around secretly hoping to see Alice first. He knew she wasn't in here, but hoped anyway. He stopped his search as soon as he saw the short blond hair that could only belong to Dusk Owens standing with the short black haired boy he knew was Elliot. She had spotted him before he has spotted her. When he saw her he waved nervously he wanted to walk to her but found that he couldn't move. Nothing was preventing him from moving but his own body. She walked up to him her eyes slightly red and wet, mostly from crying. "Branin..."she whispered as she stepped in front of him. He froze looking at her now, thinking of her through out the years when she was a stuck up rich girl, then how she changed into a kind sweet but tough woman. "hi" his mind went numb as his mouth kept moving "uh, h-have you seen Alice anywhere?" She tried to hide the look of complete sadness from him as she shook her head "no..." he saw her start to get teary eyed. "o-ok...you're ok right?" he asked awkwardly. She nodded "good..." He turned around heading for the door, not believing what he just asked her. She stood there trembling in place as she watched through cloudy eyes, the boy who had captured her heart from the first day she had seen him. "B-Branin" she choked out barely containing herself. He stopped knowing what she was about to say. She wiped away her fallen tears on her sleeve and putting on the strongest face she could "Branin I-I" He turned and ran back to her, knowing the same pain she feels. For a few moments he took her head in his hands and kissed her. She thought that when he kissed her that she would feel something different, like fireworks or something even though she hadn't really believed in that.

He pulled away trying not to look at her, trying not to let her know he does not feel the same way for her. As he went to turn to leave she grabbed onto him "don't, Don't leave me. I'm so scared" Finally admitting it she repeated "i'm scared" He turned back to look at her. "nonsense, you are not the small, shaky little spit of a girl you were, you are stronger then you think you are, hell stronger then i thought you were" he paused finally looking her in the eyes. He felt love, but not the same as what she felt for him. "I believe in you" she held her breath, closing her eyes she loosened her grip on him. Tears forming from behind her eyes as she felt him slip through her fingers.

Stepping out of the room Branin felt an odd feeling course through him. He felt like his time was running out, like everything was slowly ending around him. For the first time since reentering the school he felt a twinge of fear, a great fear for two things. One being the obvious, dieing. The next not being able to tell his friends and Alice how he felt about them. As he stopped to take a breath Voldemorts voice rang through the school. He payed no attention to it, he was getting more and more annoyed with the Dark lord, first he kills his family, then he attacks his home,and endangers his loved ones. He shook his head as if he had water in it. His thoughts turning dark,almost pushing him over the was beginning to loose his control thinking about his friends and people he called ''family'' being in danger because of the dark lord. He walked outside where his voice was less heard but still rang in everyone's ears.

When the his voice stopped he saw Jack fighting against two death eaters. One was a female who was quick while the other was producing stronger attacks. Branin made his way through the courtyard and shot a stun spell at one of them, The woman turned around just in time to send it away. Jack saw Branin and began making his way to him. "Finally made it to the party" he joked badly as they began to duel against the two death eaters. "AHA!" Jack laughed as he disarmed the girl. The man was angry now he shot spell after spell at the two as the girl went form her wand. As the man yelled "Petrificus Totalus" at Jack Branin yelled "Avada Kadavra" at the man and stopped to see Jack fall to the ground immobile. For a split second Branin thought he was dead then he saw Jack look up at him. He went to turn back to the remaining death eater when he heard it "Avada Kadavra" He closed his eyes and before he could move was hit in the chest. Jack's eyes went wide as he watched Branin fall lifeless beside him.

Jack heard every thing that happened after that but it did not stick in his mind. "AVADA KADAVRA" Elliot yelled as the green light from his wand shot out and hit the girl death eater in the neck, almost missing. "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE SHOT!" Dusk yelled at him. Elliot rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Jack "relashio" Jack heard the beautiful word that released him from his invisible chains. He didn't think of moving anywhere other than where he was. His eyes filled with tears and his breathing faltered, choking on the air around him he sat up, shaking. The sight in front of him was there 2 minutes before now but he could not register what had happened. He gasped and reached out to the still slumber like state that Branin was in. Finally realizing Branin was truly his brother in every way but blood. "B-Branin" jack whispered as complete chaos flew all around them. He quickly shifted over closer to Branin. "BRANIN" he lightly slapped him in the face. "come on" he said hurriedly, frantic "please, no" he squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing fast and shallow. His eyes filled with tears as he opened them again. Everything around him seemed to move in slow motion.

He could hear Elliot and Dusk running towards him but he didn't care. He grabbed his brother "OH GOD" he yelled while tears fell from his eyes. He held Branin sobbing loudly "I'm so sorry" he chocked out as he felt Elliot's hand on his shoulder. "Jack what the bloody hell are you-" He froze at the sight of Branin's body in Jacks arms. Dusk ran up a few seconds after "come on we have to get out of here Voldemorts army is taking over this area!" she grabbed at Elliot and glanced at Jack. She went to turn when she caught sight of him. "who is that..." she said not as a question. Elliot reached around her and pulled her back as a bright green light came racing towards them. Dusk and Elliot fell to the ground just barely missing the curse. "GET OFF ME!" dusk screamed as she sat up and began to crawl over to Jack and Branin. "B-branin.."she whispered so quiet she didnt even hear it. "COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" Elliot yelled as Jack cradled Branin. Elliot looked around then ran to jacks side he fell on his knee next to him and looked at Jack "Jack you cant do this now..." he would not look at Branin. not yet. "we have to go...NOW!" Jack looked at him his dirty blond hair falling in his eye and sticking to his face. "i cant leave him" he said emotionless. "fine come on help me carry him" Dusk only watched as they stood and carried Branin's lifeless body. She followed close behind in shock.

Voldemorts voice began to ring again through the school. He had said they had an hour of peace to dispose of the dead. Dusk sobbed loudly as Jack and Elliot laid Branin's body down in the great hall which was filling up with people. Jack just stood and stared blankly at Branin while Dusk tried to shake him awake. She gave up after a few seconds and stood up, turning and running away from her problems she suffered a huge set back in her mental recovery of 3rd years beating. As she ran out of the room Anthony, Angel, Adele, Dante, Rose,Fred and Alice all came walking in. Anthony and Dante were carrying Angle who looked pale and sweaty, she had not been checked out by a medic and she looked near death. At first Adele looked around and smiled as she saw Jack and her brother. As she approached she saw Branin. "no" she said drawing the attention of Angel and Dante. They looked in the direction of Adele as she fell to her knees next to Branin. Angel gasped and Anthony glanced over, he had to look two times to get what he was seeing. Angel squirmed to get free of the carriers. "let me go" she breathed with a small cough she elbowed them and they set her down gently. Behind her a woman with dark red hair they knew as a teacher ran by "Rose, Fred,Alice" she yelled joyfully as she ran up to the siblings who had stopped at the door and embraced them.

Anthony watched them with an odd feeling in his gut, he looked at everyone crowded around Branin then back at Alice and her family. Jack finally sat down on the floor next to Branin. Angel tried to refrain from crying but the wave of stress and grief of today took her. Dante stood next to Elliot while Adele and Angle leaned on each others shoulders. Anthony was standing 4 feet away from them feeling lost. He looked over to the Snape family again and saw Lily Snape was smiling and patting Alice and Fred on the heads most likely telling them how brave they are and how proud she is of them. Rose was just a step away looking around the room. Her green eyes finally rested on Anthony who had a sad look on his face. Rose's smile faltered and was gone. Lily looked at Rose "what is it?" Fred looked to where Rose was looking and saw Anthony he began to wave when he saw Anthony look back at something. Alice was standing in front of Lily, who was blocking her view. She watched her twins face come to a realization. Alice felt her heart drop "who is it?" A few people carried the bodies of Remus Lupin and Tonks into the room followed by Fred Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys minus Ron. Lily froze when she saw Lupin and Tonks. Rose, Fred and Alice began to tear up as Lily followed them. When she was out of Alice's way she saw through teary eyes their friends all around someone. Someone very familiar.

Rose didn't know who to go to, for once she didn't know what to do, as Fred went after his mother to be there for her. Rose stayed a few steps behind Alice as she approached the group slowly. Her eyes moving to where Her mother and brother was then back to the group in front of her. Adele and Angel were blocking his face, Even though Alice knew him all to well his long legs gave him away as soon as she had seen them she did not need to see his face to know it was really Branin. As soon as she saw it she looked up to where her mother was, with Lupin and Tonks. Rose turned to see Ron, Harry and Hermione enter the room Ron running ahead of them to his family and Hermione close behind him. Harry walked much slower looking at every one who was hurt or dead. He slowly passed by Branin and looked genuinely sad. Rose felt Alice lean on her as she sobbed into her shirt. Rose could not help it anymore, tears spilled out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she watched her mother cry for her friend and their professor. Jack put his hand on Branin's, his head pounding and his eyes burned. He looked up at everyone and saw Alice and Rose. He stood up and tried to steady himself as he walked over to them. "when did you two get here?" Rose looked at Jack "we've been here...for a while...Professor Lupin and Tonks...and Fred Weasley...they" She nodded in the direction of everyone she had mentioned. Jack turned to see Alice and Rose's brother and Mother mourning the dead. Jack felt empty as more tears fell down his face.

He was lost in his blank mind for a moment but was pulled back when he heard Rose's voice "have you seen my father?" it took Jack a moment to search through his memories "y-yea i think i saw him heading down to the boathouse...i'm not sure though, i'm sorry" He looked up at Rose and Alice right when Dusk came into view in the background. She had a strong look on her face as she held a large dusty grey blue book in her hand. She looked at Jack and started almost running. As she approached he could tell she had ran all the way here from where ever she had gone, most likely to the library where she always goes when she is upset. She stopped in between Jack and Alice "i-icanbringhimback" her words came out to fast for Jack to understand completely "what?" Jack said with a quick sniffle. Dusk took a deep breath and slowed her words as Alice turned away from Rose to look at Dusk. Dusk's face lit up slightly as the tear stains on her face dried "i can bring him back, Branin...i" She held out the book to Jack, her finger in between two pages acting as a book mark. Jack looked at Dusk and shook his head "there are no spells that can bring the dead back Dusk...this book lies" Alice and Rose stared wide eyed at Dusk both their minds racing to Lupin and Tonks. "how?" Rose whispered. Dusk opened the book and quietly said "i-it's dark magic though...but i don't care...i know the costs and will gladly pay them for Branin to live" her eyes ghosted over to Branin. Rose looked offended for a moment then hid it as she tugged Alice along with her to join her mother. She was hesitant but went with her sister.

Jack looked at the book quickly then up at Dusk "you'll have to pay with one life for half of yours..." Dusk smiled sadly at the book "i know" Jack shook his head "NO! Branin wouldn't want you to do that, not even for him he'd want you to live your whole life" Dusk shushed him "Jack i know when i am going to die, and it's not when i'm 60 or even 50..." she confessed with a slight sigh. Jack's eyes widened "D-Dusk..." Dusk smiled at him "i'm perfectly fine living to 20 or even 21 if i'm lucky...the thought of cancer scares me, and not even magic can cure that" Jack looked at Dusk with new found feelings, of thankfulness and regret. "Dusk are you sure you want to do this?" she nodded and turned to walk over to the group that surrounded Branin. Jack looked over at the Weasleys and the Snapes to see Severus had joined them, when he arrived Jack wouldn't know. As he went to turn away Severus looked up at Jack and over to the group being told by Rose that Dusk found something. Jack walked over to his friends just in time for Dusk to cut her wrist and spoke quietly the spell "retrorsum arvadak adava" she held her wrist over Branin's mouth as drops of blood dripped off of her and into his mouth she waved her and in a graceful figure 8 over his chest.

"NO!" Severus Snape ran up behind her just as she fell backwards unconscious. Everyone who had surrounded Branin watched wide eyed. Jack was the only one who knew what Dusk had done, while everyone was watching Snape and Dusk his eyes were fixed on Branin. They were soon joined by Alice and Lily "what happened?" Lily asked concerned about her husbands sudden flight from her side. Alice saw that Jack was staring at Branin. Her dark eyes moving over her father as he tried to wake Dusk up then to Branin's body. She went to grab her mothers hand when his chest started to move. Snape glanced over at Branin not expecting him to be breathing and gasped "how?" Lily went to her husbands side as the group of friends all gasped. Alice stood behind Jack wide eyed and speechless. Jack closed his eyes not believing what had just happened. "how is this possible?" Snape said completely confused and baffled. Jack looked at his old potions professor "what do you mean?" Snape looked up at Jack "that spell that miss Owens just preformed, what did she do exactly?" Jack explained what he saw and watched as Snape looked more and more confused something he had never seen on his potion professor's face. "I know that spell and it is not possible, i mean not with both humans" Jack sighed and understood now "Professor...Branin is a werewolf" His dark eyes snapped up at Jack then back at Branin. He regained his usual gloom look and nodded. Lily stood shock on her face as she looked up to see Rose and Fred walk over to them. "would this spell work for Remus and Tonks?" she asked her husband as he set Dusk down gently next to Branin. He turned to Lily and kissed her on the forehead "no, i am sorry, not even for mister Weasley"

Jack slowly walked over to Branin's side and smiled. Adele was smiling widely along with Angel. Dante and Elliot were in shock along with Anthony. Fred and Rose arrived as Alice hugged onto her sister and stared at Branin. Rose and Fred's expressions were the same as Severus and Lily went to their sides. The Snape family stood there watching a magic miracle come to life, literally. Branin's breathing picked up and his ice blue eyes fluttered open weakly. His vision was blurry at first but as he stared up at the ceiling he saw his friends, or as he would consider them his family staring down at him. He blinked a few times as they waited for him to say something. "i know i am handsome but really...so many of you at once" he laughed. They all heard Dusk giggle from beside him and they all joined in a chorus of relieved laughter. At that moment even with the war still going on, everyone knew things were going to get better.


End file.
